Vacuum evacuators are commonly used by dental assistants during dental procedures to remove debris from the mouth of the patient. The evacuator usually takes the form of a hollow tube which is inserted into the patient's mouth, and which is coupled to a high vacuum line. This enables the instrument to remove the debris from the mouth during the dental procedures. An appropriate valve is provided in the prior art evacuator to enable the dental assistant to turn the instrument on and off.
A problem encountered with the prior art vacuum evacuators is that they are not susceptible to high temperature sterilization because of the O-rings used in the valves and couplers of the instrument, and also because they usually include metal parts which are susceptible to corrosive attack.
It is accordingly an objective of the present invention to provide an improved vacuum debris evacuator which is composed entirely of molded high temperature plastic, and which may conveniently be sterilized at high temperatures and/or by appropriate chemicals, and which does not contain any metal parts which would be subject to corrosive attack.